Hacking
Hacking 'is a mission activity prominently featured in ''Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Hacking is an activity that consists of breaking security codes to get information or access. Interactive Hacking Minigames The player connects their Mobile Phone to whatever device they are attempting to hack. An interface is presented and the player must navigate to their "external device". There are multiple hacking minigames depending on the device being hacked: HackConnect.exe Establishes a connection - consists of matching an octet of numbers from a constantly horizontally scrolling 8x10 grid of numbers (presumably intended to represent the IP address of the computer). GTA V HackConnect.png|Logo GTA V HackConnect Wordmark.png|Title Hacking-GTAVe_HackConnect_exe_in_action.jpg|Running HackConnecte.exe Hacking-GTAVe_HackConnect_exe_complete.jpg|HackConnect success. BruteForce.exe A password cracker - consists of 8 vertically scrolling letters with a single highlighted red letter in each column. Stopping each column on its highlighted letter reveals the password of the computer. When using BruteForce, several eight-letter words are used for passwords. Some of them are sexual references made by Rockstar. Examples are: * CREAMPIE * DEADLOCK * MORPHEUS * SENTINEL * WORMSIGN * PASSWORD * PETSNAME * DYNAMITE * BACKDOOR * UNLOCKED * BLUEBOOK * DECIPHER * JUNKYARD GTA V BruteForce.png|Logo GTA V BruteForce Wordmark.png|Wordmark Hacking-GTAVe_BruteForce_exe_in_action.jpg|Running BruteForce.exe Hacking-GTAVe_BruteForce_exe_complete.jpg|BruteForce success. Down&Out.exe Non interactive, presumably just downloads the information. Each of the above applications has a time limit to be successfully completed. Failure to complete each step within the allocated time will either result in failure or a return to the beginning of the process. GTA V Down&Out.png|Logo Hacking_GTAVe_Down&Out_exe.jpg|Down&Out.exe becomes available to complete the hack. Traffic Light Control In the Subtle approach of The Big Score, the player has to hack Los Santos Transport Traffic Control System to switch traffic lights for the Stockade drivers. The player also has to watch out for Merryweather, which also appears in the scene. It depends on the hacker how good the connection is, there is lag varying through none, 2 and 4 seconds. Hacking_GTAVe_LST_TrafficControl.jpg Hacking_GTAVe_LST_TrafficControl_In_Action.jpg VLSI Circuit Breaker 2.0 Circuit Breaker 2.0 is a hacking minigame written by Lester Crest and is used in the Fleeca Job Heist. It is a smartphone app which pops up taking most of the screen. The game consists of 2D top-down maze that looks like a circutboard. The player must guide a constantly moving line from a start point to an end point. If it touches anything but the exit it fails and has to be restarted. There are 3 levels with each one increasing the difficulty of the maze. Continued failure slows down the speed of the point but reduces the achievement level. It is recommended to use the D-Pad rather than the analog stick. After successfully hacking the system a pixelated face of Lester appears and bounces around and you can hear a laughing sound. After getting to the bank the player triggers the unlock by activating it with their phone. VLSI Circuit Breaker 2.0-GTAO.jpg|The VLSI Circuit Breaker 2.0 VLSI Hack Complete-GTAO.jpg|Successfully hacking the system with VLSI. VLSI Phone-GTAO.jpg|Activating the VLSI Hack with your phone. Data Crack A data cracker in Grand Theft Auto Online, used to hack the garage door at Humane Labs in GTA Online. It consists of 8 white blocks moving vertically over a horizontal red line in the center. To hack it, the player has to align a gap in the blocks when they are placed exactly over the red line. Each block moves progressively faster and any mistake will displace the previous one, and require these to be placed again. This minigame is also featured in certain Freemode events such as Sightseer as of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Sightseer10-GTAO.png|The Data Crack hacking system. Casino Hacking Minigames During certain approaches of the score on the Diamond Casino and Resort, the protaganists will need to hack into systems, such as doors and elevators. There are two minigames for these hacks; the first is a memory game where the player must memorize a pattern of six dots along six columns of five dots. The second requires the user to use a large image of a fingerprint to find which of four smaller scans (out of a series of eight) are part of it. Minigame Gallery Hacking_GTAVe_LosSantosConnectionLaptop.jpg|A hackable laptop (in The Los Santos Connection). Hacking-GTAVe_MyComputer.jpg|Open My Computer Hacking-GTAVe_ExternalDevice_connected.jpg|Browse to the connected phone. Heist Hackers Hackers are also employed as crew members in Story Mode Heists but there is no player controlled interaction of their role until the subtle option of The Big Score, when there is a unique hacking program that makes the player take control of traffic lights. Notable Hacker Characters *Avi Schwartzman *Christian Feltz *Lester Crest *Paige Harris *Rickie Lukens *Zero Missions involving hacking ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Bureau Raid (Roof Entry) *The Big Score (Subtle) *The Jewel Store Job ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Chemical Extraction *Chop Chop *Hack and Dash *Rich Men in Richman *Stocks and Scares *The Los Santos Connection '''Freemode Event *Business Battles ;VIP Work *Sightseer ;Heists *Fleeca Job - Scope Out *Humane Raid - Deliver EMP *The Fleeca Job *The Pacific Standard Job Tips *For the number sequence mini-game, it is beneficial to look for doubles (99, 33, etc.) or numbers ending or starting with 0 as these will be easier to look for among the shifting pairs. It is not necessary to wait until the full sequence of numbers is on the same row as the player can move the selection cursor to the edge to split among two rows. *For the word "Brute Force" mini-game, the player can move the column selection left or right, however it is easier to solve the puzzle in order and let each column progress to the next automatically. If a letter is selected too early or too late the entire puzzle is reset and each column must be solved again. *For the "Data Crack" mini-game, each moving bar will emit a droning sound that gradually changes when the center is near the optimal position to be selected. Upon missing one bar, that previous bar will be reset and is required to be set again. Category:Features Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online Category:Miscellaneous Category:Minigames